The Prize Inside the Cereal Box
by Rosebud5
Summary: When Darry finds a prize in his cereal box, Sodapop decides he wants it...And so does Pony. What ensues is a crazy, wild, and totally funny episode in the Curtis brother's life; containing skillets, smolders, and comments on Soda's Greek God countenance.


Oh. My. Gosh. MY DARLING GREASERS I'M SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A FAN-FIC ABOUT YOU IN FOREVER! However, never fear, I'm in quite the Outsiders mood, so hopefully I'll have several new lovely-greasy fics up! :) This is a one-shot inspired by xRajahx's fic "One Big, Dysfunctional Family," which, by the way, is a HILARIOUS _RENT _fan-fic! This is just a one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it! And, again, forgive me for not writing any _Outsiders_ fics lately! I'm back, however! YAY!

Disclimer: I don't own _The Outsiders _or _Tangled_, which is refrenced a few times in this fic:)

~Rosey

* * *

><p><strong>The Prize Inside the Cereal Box<strong>

"Good morning, Dare!" Sodapop Curtis beamed as his older brother shuffled into the kitchen. "I'm makin' breakfast!" Soda beamed proudly, gesturing to the pink apron tied around his waist.

"I can see that," Darry said dryly. "What ya makin'?"

"Pancakes!" Soda grinned, hovering over the skillet anxiously as if waiting for his creation to come to life.

"It smells pretty good," Darry lied.

"Don't it though?" Soda looked up quickly, a huge smile on his face.

Dramatically turning off the stove, Soda turned away from Darry long enough to slide the pancakes on a plate before tossing them in front of Darry.

"Soda."

"Yeah?"

"I can't eat these."

"Sure you can!"

"Soda. They're blue."

"Sure are!" Sodapop smiled. "Makes 'em more exciting!"

Darry sighed before getting to his feet and going to the pantry. "I'm having cereal."

"Fine. Your loss," Soda pouted before stuffing a blue pancake into his mouth. Soda wasn't cocky about anything...except his blue pancakes. And when someone dissed his blue pancakes, he was not a happy little greaser.

Suddenly Darry let out an excited squeak. Soda spun around in his chair, looking at his older brother with a raised eyebrow. "Was that you, Darry?"

"YES IT WAS! FOR I FOUND THE PRIZE IN THE CEREAL BOX!" Darry yelped, holding up a tiny cardboard box in his hands. Oh, the wonders that could be inside!

"Give it to me!" Soda cried, scrambling over the table to Darry.

"And why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?" Darry rose an eyebrow.

"Because it's techinally mine!" Sodapop spouted without thinking.

"How is it yours? I found it!" Darry held the box up high, causing Soda to jump hopelessly for it.

"Be! Cause!" Soda shouted between jumps. "I! Made! Pancakes! And! You! Didn't! Want! Them! So! You! Got! Cereal! Because! Of! Me!"

"That's a dumb reason!" Darry rolled his eyes.

Growling, Soda turned to the stove and pulled the skillet off it, weilding it like a sword. "I ain't afraid to use this thing!"

"And what would you-"

_WHAP! _And Sodapop hit Darry over the head with the skillet. When Darry went down, Soda grabbed the box out of his hand and ran behind the table, chanting "Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!"

Wincing in pain, Darry got to his feet and raced over to the table. He and Soda circled it a few times before Darry threw a spoon at Soda, hitting him in the head. "Ye-ouch!" Soda yelped, a spoon-sized lump already forming on his forehead.

"Yes well you hit me with a skillet so suck it up!" Darry shouted.

"Guys?" Soda and Darry spun around to find a very confused Ponyboy standing in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I got the prize out of the cereal box and Soda's trying to take it away from me!" Darry cried.

Pony blinked before crossing his arms. "Guys, I'm so ashamed."

Soda and Darry hung their heads in shame.

"You're supposed to give the prize to your youngest brother!"

Soda and Darry's shame was over as they looked over at Ponyboy in shock. "Heh-scuuuse moi?" Soda humphed. "I! Think! Not! It goes to the 'Greek God handsome' brother!"

"You read my essay!" Pony blushed.

"Yeah I did!" Soda taunted. "And you, sir, are a creeper! Callin' me a Greek God in the moonlight...You don't deserve the cereal box prize!"

_(But you are Greek God handsome! Rosebud5 insisits._

_"You scare me," Soda replies.)_

"Can we please quit talking to invisible fan-girls?" Darry begged. "We have a more serious matter at hand!" He waved the tiny cardboard box in the air.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Soda gasped. And thus Soda hit Darry again with the skillet, causing the tiny box to fly out of his hand and land in-

Pony's.

"Dang it, Pony, that was supposed to land in _MY _hand!" Soda complained.

"Too bad! And you would never hit me with a skillet!" Pony boasted.

Soda looked at Pony with an evil eye before whopping Pony with said skillet. "Hey!" Pony yelped, his grasp on the tiny box only tightening.

Soda eyed Pony for one more moment before sighing. "Alright, look, I really didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." Biting his own lip, Soda looked down for a moment before looking up at Pony with pleading, precious eyes and quite attractive pouty lips. Pony was dazzled by his Greek God-ness long enough for Soda to grab the tiny box and laugh triumphantly. Before his other two brothers stood a chance, Soda ripped open the box and looked inside.

"Oh my gosh."

"Is it amazing?" Darry asked pathetically, looking longingly at the box.

Soda blinked for a moment before pulling out the prize. A Snow White hairpin.

"I'll take it!" Pony shouted, grabbing it out of Soda's hand and racing out of the room.

A long pause followed before Soda and Darry looked over at each other.

"Cereal?"

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p>LOL Well I hope you enjoyed my Outsiders come-back! I had fun writing this:) If you have any advice on how to make it better or if you liked it, please be polite and <strong><em>review!<em>**

~Rosey


End file.
